Weddings
by blahgal
Summary: Oneshots of characters weddings.
1. Chapter 1

AN/ Okay I really like to write these wedding things. I plan to have three chapters where each of my favorite couples will get married. I was kind of surprised no one had written these types of things. If you have any suggestions PM me, I will do any couple if requested. Yeah I'm American so if the Brits do anything different I would appreciate if you could tell me. Links to the dresses will be put on my profile. This is kind of fluffy…so bare with me. FIRST UP AMBER AND ALFIE'S WEDDING!

Amber's POV

" Nina how do I look?" I asked my best friend who was also my Maid Of Honor. She smiled at me sweetly as she pulled down on the skirt of my dress trying to smooth out the smallest creases.

"You look amazing Ams," she replied. I had to agree, I did look pretty good. My strapless satin dress had a beaded lace corset that went down into a pick-up skirt with more beads and lace adorning the bottom. A veil fell over my face and the golden bun on top of my head. Giggling happily I said my thanks to my American friend.

"Thank you Nina! You look lovely!" Nina flushed happily at the compliment, I wasn't lying because after all I did pick out the bridesmaid's dresses and I knew exactly how beautiful Nina, Patricia, and Mara would look in the short, lilac, strapless, pick-up dresses I had picked out. She smiled once more before leaving the room to grab the flowers for us.

Glancing at myself in the mirror I began to feel myself tear up a bit. How could I ever think I would marry Mick? Alfie was a guy who could make me giggle at even the toughest at moments, and make me feel like the goddesses I knew I was. I mean Mick was hot and sweet but he wasn't my soul mate. Oh well, I'm just so happy I finally came around and said yes to Alfie. Sighing deeply I turned back to the opening door, greeted by the sight of Nina and Patricia, orchid bouquets in their hands.

"Here you go Amber, it's almost time to start so hurry up!" Patricia ushered me out into the church's hallway. Grinning widely I picked up my skirt and followed my friends out into the main church. Mara caught my eye and she smiled at me encouragingly. Surprisingly me and Mara became friends again, not the best but it was something.

Nina handed me my flowers, giving me an encouraging smile as I went over to my father ,looping my arm in his. He grinned down at me pecking my forehead.

" I love you honey. Don't you ever forget that you'll always be my little girl. I'm really glad you're marrying this boy. Well I'm really not that happy, but whatever makes you happy makes me happy hun," My father's words got to me, he was so sweet and now I was leaving to be with another man for the rest of my life. Trying to hold back my tears for as long as possible I bravely responded,

" I love you to Daddy,"

The organ began to play and I watched as Nina and Jerome walked down the aisle together, I giggled to myself as I remember how Fabian had thrown somewhat of a hissy fit when he couldn't walk his girlfriend down because Jerome was the best man. After Nina and Jerome, Mara and Mick walked down together, followed by Patricia and Fabian. Then all eyes fell to me. Taking a deep breath I followed my friends down the aisle. Alfie stood far away with a wide grin covering his face. I could feel my pace quicken as I caught my soon-to-be-husbands eyes. Before I knew I it I was there right next to him.

My body started to shiver as the priest began the vows

" Alfred Daniel Lewis, will you take Amber Rose Milligton as your wife? Will you love her for all your life? Do you promise to deal with her all of her silly strife?"

A large grin spread across my face, Alfie always knew that I liked rhyming.

'I will," he said, sliding the gold ring onto my left hand. Tears began to pour down my face, all I could think of was how happy I was and how I hoped my makeup was still intact.

"And Amber Rose Millington, will you take Alfred Daniel Lewis to be your husband, partner, best friend, lover, and soul mate for ever and always?"

Taking one last shaky breath of my single life I responded.

" I, Amber Rose Millington, will take Alfred Daniel Lewis to be my husband, best friend, lover, and soul mate forever and always," Alfie's face lit up and I grinned happily through my tears as I slid his matching ring onto his finger. Glancing at the priest I saw him give his face of approval through a smile.

"Then you may kiss the bride," the priest said , closing his book. Alfie wrapped me in his arms and pushed his lips down on mine. This kiss brought me back to our first kiss in high school, where I kissed him only to make Mick jealous. I was such an airhead back then, even though I still am one in a way. Just not that big of one. Alfie pulled away laughing loudly as he pulled me down the aisle and out of the church, starting our new life together, how ever crazy it may be.

AN/ I already put one at the top but whatever. I don't know their middle names so it's just a guess. Next it's going to be Fabian and Nina…I think. Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Nina's Point of View

I couldn't believe it. Here I was at 22 getting married to an amazing, British, not to mention hot, guy. In England no less. If only my parents could see this, but I should not be thinking about that now. I'm getting married!

"Nina! Stop fidgeting!" Amber scolded as she fixed my hair for the tenth time. I listened to her and gazed into the mirror in front of me. Wow, I don't mean to be shallow but I look…different. Glowing in a way. My dress fit like a glove, crystals rhinestones, and pearls shone, and tulle fell gracefully to the floor. Tears began to well with tears, I quickly brushed them away and grinned down at my best friend.

"Okay Amber! Hey, I have a question for you," Amber looked back up at me, her face filled with concern.

"And what would that be?" She asked worriedly. Sighing deeply I asked her thoughtfully, "Is it normal for me to get cold feet?" Confused giggles spurted from the blonde's mouth.

"I'm not sure. Why don't you put on some socks? I'm sure that would fix the problem!" she offered her advice to me, blissfully unaware of what I was talking about.

"Amber, you are the best friend anybody could ever wish for!" I told her as I started to laugh uncontrollably. After six years you think the British-I-Don't-Understand-You-Crazy-Americans thing would wear off, but it didn't. Well either that or I was just going complete nuts with the pre-wedding jitters getting to me.

Amber's face lit up happily accepting my compliment. She stood up and began examining herself in the mirror.

" I am, aren't I?" she quipped to herself as she ran her hands over her apple-colored, short, satin, pleated bridesmaid dress. Just as I was about to giggle again Mara peeped in wearing the same dress as Amber.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need you out here. Quickly!" she turned to leave but stopped short, suddenly tossing me the bouquet of red roses to me before leaving once again. I caught them and me and Amber followed her out into the church's main entry.

Amber left me to go over to Alfie, but before she left she whispered something in my ear.

"Good luck, you look wonderful," I gave her a small smile as she left, then I turned to walk over to my escort. Amber's father became the dad I never had in a way. All the vacations I spent at her house and I guess he took me under his wing in a way. He was kind enough to walk me down the aisle today, so for that I was so grateful. Grinning I took his arm, watching as my friends assembled into pairs in front of me. Mick and Amber in front, sadly that little arraignment had caused a bit of tension between Amber and Mara once again, then Mara and Jerome behind then, followed by Patricia and Alfie.

Slowly the Pachelbel's Canon played and I could feel the tears begin to fall slowly out of my eyes and splatter onto my dress. We walked down the aisle painfully slowly until we stopped in front of my one true love Fabian Rutter.

Father Patrick began the reading of the vows, meanwhile my head was in a daze. All around me memories swirled, when me and Fabian first met, all those tension building months of wait before he kissed me and asked me out, silly little conversations, fun dates, and last of all the proposal and the preparing for the wedding. Had it really only been a few years?

"Nina…Nina, helloooo. Well I think our little bride is off in lala land right now." the priest tried to joke around as I quickly snapped back to attention.

"Huh," The priest sighed and repeated what I had obviously missed.

"Well you are American so I guess this is expected. What I said was, Do you Nina Cecilia Martin take Fabian Nicholas Rutter to be you lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day foreword, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death will you part?" Shakily, I felt my nerves leave me and entered a

"I do," my tears fell harder as I felt the thin gold band slide down my finger.

"Do you Fabian Nicholas Rutter take Nina Cecilia Martin to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day foreword, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death will you part?"

Glancing up at Fabian I think I saw tears swimming in his ocean colored eyes. He looked down at me lovingly and smiled that smile that had made my heart flutter since day one.

"I do," he said confidently. His soft lips came crashing down on me before Father Patrick had the chance to say

"You may kiss the bride, or you can just do whatever you want and ignore me. That's fine too," Fabian pulled me up from our kiss, and all I could look at was him. How was I so lucky to get him?

"I love you," he whispered in my ear as we walked back down the aisle, ready to start our mysterious new married life.

AN/ Two chapters in one day! Fastest I've like ever done! But thank you so much for the reviews! I love them and I will defiantly take them all to heart. So who do you think I should do next? I mean wow it's to hard to decide. How does Mara and Jerome sound?

water wolf 100- Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it. In truth I just picked Amber and Alfie because I new I could knock it out pretty fast and I didn't want to do the obvious couple first!

Nicolettte May Summers- Thank You! Don't worry I totally get the sugar thing too! So was this update quick enough?

Hello kitty-Thanks! To bad you weren't logged in! :P

Sparksfly16-Thanks! I'm glad you think it's sweet

Fabina 2ever- Okay Alfie was laughing because he was happy, I don't know he just seems like one of those guys who laugh on their wedding day because he's so happy!

Samcabral- I'm so happy you love it! I really didn't think people would!

Early-Birdie-Girlie-Just so you know I love your username! Anyway thanks so much and I hope you enjoy this part even more!

TheTroopandGACFab- I'm happy it's super cute! What do you think about this one?


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ Yeah, this one is Mara and Jerome's. I'm not sure who's next. Patricia and…Jerome's? Yeah I'm kinda iffy on those. But read and review tell me what you think and give me some suggestions on pairings, or even dresses. Which by the way are all posted on my profile. Hey would I be in trouble if something went wrong in the wedding….. Oh well! Onto the Wedding!

Mara's Point of View

Getting married this early in life wasn't originally apart of the plan. I was supposed to be at Oxford studying to be a biologist, I was not supposed to be getting married to a guy I've known since I was ten. A joker of a guy named Jerome, who I used to think was a cold insensitive jerk. I don't think I've ever been more wrong about anybody in my life. Jerome's parents were horrible and treated him like scum, so it was only natural that he built up walls and hid his feelings behind pranks and sarcasm. My mind used to say that even talking to him wasn't completely sane but after a little bonding time when we were sixteen I realized how completely off-base I had been. He was pretty much what any girl could wish, he was considerate and sympathetic of my feelings, well only when he wanted to be, he could make me laugh, and it didn't hurt that he was good looking. Being head-over-heels in love really messes things up.

Looking down I gazed at my friends hustling around me, trying to fix makeup, jewelry, and hair. Patricia, Amber, and Nina all looked great in rose-colored A-line gowns. Amber caught my eye for a millisecond and winked. We weren't best of friends like we used to be, that was Patricia's role, but we had reestablished our friendship well enough for her to be a bridesmaid, and for that I was glad. Truth be told, Amber had only began to warm up to me after Mick and I broke it off. It still hurt that our friendship had been wrecked because of a guy we didn't even end up with. Alls well that ends well I suppose. Nina told me about that saying, she's such a sweet girl and I'm glad we became friends.

Sighing quietly to me self I pulled my long veil over my face and examined myself in the mirror before leaving. Wow, organza tiers fell gracefully to the floor, a pink satin sash accented my waist, thin spaghetti straps held up the V-neck top and I felt radiant and beautiful. Hopefully Jerome will feel the same. My palms felt sweaty around my large bouquet of pink calla lilies. I saw my father flash a large grin as I walked over to link arms with him.

"Hey hun, ready to tie the knot?" he asked me gleefully. Surprisingly , my father was okay with my marriage. I thought he would be more over-protective but I guess not. He must have cooled down since my older sister had gotten married a few years ago. Nodding slightly I turned to face the open doors as I saw the pairs of couples walk outside onto the beach. In taking a breath, I walked onto the sandy beach and all I could see was Jerome standing there with a wide grin on his face as the ocean lapped at the sand behind him and the alter.

I arrived next to him tears brewing in my eyes as he looked at me in that way that makes butterflies fly every time. The minister looked at us cheerfully, before opening his Bible and asking for our vows.

" Do you, Mara May Jaffray, take Jerome Vincent Clarke to be your husband?" he asked, but before I could even respond Jerome answered for me.

"Don't worry she does," Laughs burst out around me and even I had to giggle.

"I do," I said, just to make sure. The minister smiled at us before continuing,

"And do you, Jerome Vincent Clarke, take Mara May Jaffray to be your wife?" Jerome winked at me deviously, before answering.

"I do," Cheers and claps erupted around us as the minister told Jerome he may kiss the bride. Jerome's lips went down on mine and as he kissed me he picked me up like they do in the movies. Chuckling, I threw my bouquet into the air as Jerome walked both of us down the aisle. Looking back I saw that Patricia had the flowers in her hands looking absolutely flustered. She glanced at me, her face flushing ruby red, but knowing my best friend I knew she must be ecstatic.

Jerome whispered in my ear as we went back into the large reception hall.

"Hey Mara, what do you say we go make those babies you're always going off about?" I playfully slapped my new husband, but I knew it was a display of love. Love that I had been so luck to find so early in my life.

AN/ Boom! I didn't get a lot of reviews for my last chapter so make sure to make me happy and review! Constructive criticism is always welcome!

TheTroopandGACFan- I'm glad you loved the last chapter! Can we go for three in a row?

Hiya-Hi there Hiya, Oh My Gosh! I was thinking the same thing last night! Maybe after I write all the brides…hmm what do you think about writing crazy receptions too?

EClarefan4ever- I'm glad you thought it was fantastic! Thanks!

samcabral- Thank you thank you thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Patricia's Point Of View

Lace is incredibly itchy. Really, I feel like I want to crawl out of my own skin. But I had to admit I looked pretty good in my dress. I certainly fit the role as the blushing bride in my A-Line lace and taffeta halter gown. Yeah, I Patricia Veronica Williamson, was getting married. Even I'm still in shock.

It really was a surprise when Jerome and I started dating. The tough rebel girl and the sarcastic class-clown was not a picture perfect couple. Or at least's that's what everybody said. Love works in mysterious ways and all that other mumbo-jumbo. It really was a mystery to why Jerome and I started snogging at Nina and Fabian's getting together party when we were sixteen. Teenage hormone got out of hand and blossomed into true love. It's a heartwarming story I know.

Fiddling with my hair, I glared disdainfully at the mirror. Amber had insisted I take out my color highlights and it was driving me insane. Long, plain, red curls bored me. Why couldn't I at least throw in some purple? I turned around to face my three bridesmaids, placing my hand on my hip. Mara, Amber, and Nina looked great in shamrock chiffon cocktail dresses. They looked back at me expectedly, waiting for me to say something.

"Can I go get married now?"

"Come on love, smile big!" my father whispered in my ear. I was smiling, maybe he couldn't see it behind my veil. Yeah right, I snorted at the thought. My dad and I had a…strained relationship to say in the nicest way possible. I'm just glad because it isn't even as half as bad as Jerome's relationship with his dad.

"Whatever," I brushed off the comment as best as I could. Really, who did my dad think he was? He wasn't the boss of me! Not anymore at least.

He glared at me, gripping my arm tighter and whispered in my ear,

"Not here Patricia, lets go get you married so you can get the hell out of my life." His words couldn't hurt me anymore. Jerome was going to be better, my protector, my whole new life.

"Fine Daddy. Let's go." Little tears began to form, and it wasn't because of the emotional experience of getting married.

"Good," he whispered roughly in my ear as we lined up at the back at the processional. Alfie and Mara began to slowly walk outside into the flower garden followed by Amber and Mick and then Nina and Fabian. Walking as fast as possible my "father" and I began to go down the aisle. Happy tears replaced my sad ones as I took in the beautiful orchids, lilies, roses and other flowers I couldn't even begin to name that surrounded our friends and families. It was absolutely breathtaking, but the most breathtaking thing was my fiancée at the altar looking as strapping as he possibly could. My father released me from his death grip, grinning that fake loving grin he always did, and left to sit down before the priest even told him to.

"Um, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Jerome Vincent Clarke and Patricia Veronica Williamson. So let's start with the vows that each of them have taken the time to write," the priest spoke to everyone. Jerome began to speak, gazing at me lovingly the entire time.

"Today, I, Jerome Vincent Clarke, want to get married to you," he started, gaining laughs from our friends. "But I do not just want to be your husband, I want to be your protector, lover, and you best friend. Forever and always. So will you be my wife?" This earned even more tears to pour from my eyes. Jerome was the only one who could ever make me emotional and I always asked myself why. Why was I only comfortable when I was around him and why could my heart only belong to him? Was the answer love? All I knew was that I loved him and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him as man and wife. God, I spend way to much time with Nina watching those American Nicholas Sparks movies.

"I will," Jerome smirked and winked at me. My tears stopped flowing as I began to recite my vows. "Today, I, Patricia Veronica Williamson, want to take you to be my everything. To love me as my husband forever and to keep my heart warm. I want you to protect me and to be in my heart from dawn to midnight forever. I want you to make me laugh and to keep the tears from spilling over. Will you marry me?" Those were probably the sappiest words that have ever come out of my mouth and every single one of them were true.

"I will," he smiled down at me happily as the priest announced the final words.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Before Jerome had the chance I jumped up pulling his lips to mine and kissing him senseless. Maybe my guests were disgusted, but I didn't care, it was my wedding. Pulling away we turned away from our wedding party and walked happily down the aisle, now man and wife. Man and wife who would protect each other from harm and trust each other with our lives. Safe, happy, funny, lives filled with joy and hope.

AN/ Okay…I don't know if it's the best I've ever written but I tried to make it…different then the others. How do you feel about bad daddy? I don't know why I did that but I was inspired I guess. Tell me what you think about it because I don't know if I pulled it off. Patricia's kind of emotional in this. Maybe OCC but hey it's her wedding! And the writers haven't really dived that deep into Patricia. I happen to be upset with them right now for not putting in many Fabina moments and putting in those weird and nasty Joy and Patricia moments. Ick. Whatever, tell me what you think and leave lots of reviews!

TheTroopandGACFan- I'm glad Jerome was funny! I love when people start going off on personal stories! So have at it! I suck at spelling so I know how you feel!

Sparksfly16- I was thinking about them for a while but wow is that hard! I might do them next.

Written-in-hearts- I hope this was quick enough and I'm so excited you loved it!

AlaskianCity- Oh wow thanks! My teachers and stuff have told me that but it means so much more from people you don't know! Maybe because they don't have to be kind.

EClarefan4ever- Your review was fantastic again!

Samcabral- I love your reviews so much! :P

Reid-and-Review-plzz- I'm exulted by the fact that you love it!

Icecreamlover267- Thanks for telling me! But I did look it up and all I can find was that they had some Wedding Breakfast or something. I'm still not sure. I'm glad that you loved it and though it was cute!

Purple389- It's great that you think these are great!

Fabina 4ever- Jerome makes me laugh all the time too! I'm really happy I portrayed Jerome as funny in that one!

Bebe098-Sweet as pie! That's an amazing compliment!

Shysinger101-You really think I'm on the mark? Thanks! Hey! I read on your profile you read KND stories so I have to plug this story that me and my friend wrote. I remember, do you? By Numbuh28and12! Review :p

Josephine M. Benson- Thanks soooooo much!

DaCupCakePhiles- Is this one better?

NicoletteMaySummers- Thanks for reviewing! I love your idea and I just might have to do that next! Poor Mick, he's all left out!


	5. Chapter 5

AN/ Oh my gosh I totally need to start out with this. In my last chapter I said something about Fabian, Patricia and Joy. It's not what I meant at all, grammar error I swear to god! I fixed it so I'm so sorry!

Amber's Point of View

I always knew this would happen someday. Mick and I were getting married, in a castle no less! I feel like a bon fide princesses. My large, ivory, organza, and lace dress only added to the effect. But all of these can't compare to my excitement over marrying the love of my life.

"So Amber, does this fit your fairytale wedding dream?" my best friend and maid of honor Nina asked from behind me.

"Don't be silly!" Of course it does!" I squealed happily, spinning around happily. My dress billowed around me and I knew this is how all brides have to feel, it's absolutely amazing. Nina let out a small laugh before turning to examine herself in the mirror. She played with her long brown curls for a moment before her eyes trailed down to examine her dark blue, sweetheart neckline, bridesmaid gown. "Nina you look really great!" I told her. She flushed happily.

"Thanks Ams, but you look even better. I wonder how the guys are doing?"

Mick's Point of View

"Where's my tie mate! Where is it!" I dashed around the room, haphazardly looking for the dark blue tie. I had my pocket square thing but not my tie. Amber was going to murder me.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Mickey. Here," Jerome came up behind me dropping the tie over my shoulder.

"Oh thanks mate," I said, quickly grabbing the tie and knotting it around my neck. This might be the first time ever I'm glad Jerome's around. Well actually it may be the second. If he hadn't swept Mara off her feet Amber and I might have never gotten back together. "Wait…why is this wet?" I asked as the somewhat damp tie cause a small wet spot on my shirt. Alfie and Jerome smirked evilly. "You prats!"

Amber's Point of View

"Hurry, hurry up! I don't want to be late for my own wedding!" I exclaimed, rushing all of my bridesmaids out of the room we were getting ready in.

"Calm down Amber, it's going to be okay," Mara tried to soothe me.

"I know it will Mara! But only if we make it their own time!" I exclaimed rushing down the hallway and then stopping before the large doors that lead into the ballroom. "Now line up okay! The boys are right there." I tossed the last parts over my shoulder as I went over to my dad.

"Daddy, are you ready?" I asked him. I felt so bad because I was his only baby and it must be tough to have me leave. That's what they say in those sappy movies and everything.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that doll? But yes, I'm fine. Are you fine?" I rolled my eyes at hi. Of course I was fine. I was getting married to sweet, wonderful, charming, good-looking, Mick Campbell. In less then thirty minutes I was going to be Amber Rose Campbell and I couldn't be happier.

"Yes Daddy! Can we please go now!" He laughed at my pleas and turned to face the doors. They opened wide and I gasped at the beauty. Dark, ornate, woodwork, greeted me and took my breath away. All four-hundred of my guest turned around to see Nina and Fabian slowly start the

processional and then Jerome and Mara follow and then Alfie and Patricia go after them. Then eight hundred eyes fell on me. My father and I slowly began to walk father and father down to the large elaborate alter with my lovely husband to be looking at me, mouth agape. I winked at him slyly from under my veil as I got to the place where my father was allowed to drop me off.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Amber Rose Millington and Michael Joshua Campbell. Let us begin with the vow that each of them have painstakingly taken the time to write to show their love for each other. Let us begin,"

Mick's Point of View

Amber looked hot. The best I have ever seen her. She was drop dead gorgeous as she made her way towards me, final settling in right next to me. The priest gave me the okay to start my vows and I gathered up all my courage and began,

" Today, I, Michael Joshua Campbell, have finally decided that I want to be your mate and you date. I want to protect you, nurture you, and love you forever as your husband. Will you, Amber Rose Millington, marry me?" a wide grin covered my face as I plucked the ring out of Fabian's hand, getting ready to pleace it on Amber's finger.

"I will," she said, tears evidently pouring down her faces, I could even see them behind her veil. Patiently I waited for her to begin her vows.

"Today, I, Amber Rose Millington , would like to dedicate myself to you forever, as your wife. I want to be there in the morning when you wake up, and be there when you fall asleep. Everyday of the year I want to love and care for you. Will you marry me Michael Joshua Campbell?" she asked me expectantly.

"I will,"

Amber's Point of View

Sliding the platinum ring on his finger more tears fell as the priest announced he may kiss the bride. Mick lifted my veil gently and gazed at my red, tear streaked face before delicately placing his lips on mine.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." Those were the words I had imagined somebody saying in front of me and Mick for so long. I was glad it was finally happening, I was glad my teenage dreams came true, and most of all I was glad Mick was going to be mine forever and always. It was all I ever wanted.

AN/ Okay once again, I'm sorry! Read and review, I need lots of ideas okay. So give me your ideas and…oh! I wrote the vows for this one and the last one! Tell me if I did a good job okay! Oh and…what was I going to say oh crap, wow….I know! The reason Jerome and Amber married to people is because these are all unrelated oneshots so what happened in any of the other chapters doesn't count to the new ones. Got it! :P Good!

Cutemary102- I love it that you love these stories and the pairings!

EClarefan4ever- Your review was marvelous! I liked the change of word!

Athena May-I'm glad someone agrees with me on the mishap. Now I just need some ideas.

MeredithGlass-I like Jerome and Mara too! So I'm super psyched you thought it was cute!

Nicolette May Summers- Wow your reviews are amazing! There what every author wants to get! So thank you! I feel so bad for you crapped up keyboard, I used to have one of those and we have those at our school so I know exactly how you feel! Your stories have such good grammar to, so kudos for reading it over so carefully! I like the idea of doing another Nina and Fabian, maybe like a crappy courthouse wedding or one in America? Hmmm…gotta think about that one. Trust me, it would kill me if I wrote anything with Nina and Fabian going to somewhere else, so DON'T worry! Awww I hate switching schools and I feel soooo bad for you! And wow what a mean cousin! You shouldn't be ignored because from your reviews you seem pretty awesome! I'm glad you like how I do this because I like doing this! Especially writing replies to the really nice, creative, and funny reviews!(like yours!) J

Sorceress of Magic 15- Loved your review and thought it was cute!

Written-in-Hearts- Great! I'm not the biggest fan of Patricia and Jerome either but if I portrayed it well I might do it again! Maybe, maybe not who knows! Thanks!

Purplecow- First off liked the name! I'm glad I cheered you up! I'm not sure from what, but hey making people happy makes me happy! So thanks!

Olivia- these are oneshots that's why! J

Sunrider125- Thanks for the advice! And I'm glad you loved them. But hey if people want to flame go ahead! I can deal! :P But thanks for the advice and I will defiantly word things better! Even though I don't mind Patricia and Joy, because really it was a typo kind of thing!

Moonrisepower162- I'm sorry! I really am it was a grammar thing, I mean I didn't like the moments with Fabian/Joy and Fabian/Patricia. But thanks for liking them! Sorry again! I didn't mean to offended anybody!


	6. Chapter 6

Joy's Point of View

Nina came down the aisle looking absolutely perfect in an ivory dress. That should be me, not her.

**I Am Not The Kind of Girl Who Should Be Rudely Bargin' In On A White Veil Occasion **

She glided down the aisle angelically and I saw the pure devotion and love in Fabian's eyes. I wish that was me. I really do. And I bet he does too. But why had he never looked at me like that? Why had he never fallen for me? I was better then Nina. Prettier, funnier, and just plain better. But he obviously doesn't see things the same way.

Half of the ceremony was a blur to me, then the priest got to the objection part. And I knew I had to speak up, right now.

**And they say "Speak Now"**

"I object," the words flew out of my mouth as I stood . He doesn't feel the same as I did, but how could I not ruin her perfect day. My whole soul burned with the pure hate I felt for this American girl.

The whole church gasps in unison, even the priest, but I don't give a damn. Not anymore. Fabian broke my heart falling in love with that American whore. I wasn't grateful in the slightest for her saving me, it made him love _her _even more. I continued on with my speech as the church once again fell deadly silent. " She's a tramp that you've known for six years. You've known me since we were eleven, you should love me! Not her!" my voice broke with emotion and pain. I did love him, more then she ever. Once again the room filled with noise, this time all angry ones. People called me vulgar names under their breath and glares were sent at me. **Horrified looks, from everyone in the room.**

Before the priest or Fabian could say a word, Nina was letting go of his hands and making her way towards me. I was shocked, what could she possibly have to say to me? I wrecked her wedding. She finally reached me, and behind her veil I could see her dark blue eyes gaze steadily at me. Nina reached up and tossed back her veil, revealing her stunning face. Maybe I was wrong, maybe she was prettier then me. And the entire crowd once again gasped, completely shocked at the turn of events. Shouldn't the groom be confronting me, not the innocent bride?

"Joy," she started off, and in her gentle voice all I could feel was nauseating concern. "I'm sorry, I'm so so-" I couldn't take it anymore, this girl was sweet and kind. Sickly and unnaturally so. So to stop her I did the only thing that came naturally. I slapped the poor bitch.

The noise rang throughout the whole place and out of the corner of my eye I saw Fabian rushing towards Nina and I. Expecting to have him run into my arms, I opened them gleefully. Instead of embracing me like he should have, his arms wrapped around Nina protectively. He began to give her pecks all of over her face and body.

"Nina, love, are you alright?" The very instant she nodded her head he turned to face me. His eyes were filled with wicked hatred that I had also experienced. He hated me the same way I hated Nina. Passionately and endlessly. "You evil witch, how dare you touch her! Get out. And by the way Joy I never loved you and I never will. I hate you. So get out!" his words were like venom to me, killing me slowly and painfully. There was a rough yank on my arm and Amber led me outside. She threw me violently me down the stairs, and I barely landed on my feet.

"You witch, how will you live with yourself knowing you did this to my best friend? Everybody hates you. I hate you, and you should hate yourself too! She shrilly screeched through her tears of hatred. As Amber stood defiantly at me, an evil glare overtook her tears and she left me standing there as she retreated back into the ruined wedding.

So here I stand, all alone, unloved, hated, and broken, waiting for my head to stop spinning, my body to stop feeling so numb, and for my whole being to stop being a void.

AN/ So did you guys ever notice in the previous chapters Joy is NEVER mentioned. Okay the things in bold are lyrics from the Taylor Swift song Speak Now. I don't own k, oh and I don't own House of Anubis either. The characters are kind of out of character but hey I hope it's okay! I didn't get a ton of reviews but all of you who did thanks for making me smile! But I do need advice, the next chapter is Patricia/Alfie and it may be the last who knows. Anyway should I do a prequel about the proposals or a sequel about their lives after marriage. Oh and I may do a oneshot songfic for Fabina soon. It will be to Taylor Swift's Enchanted if I do. Leave lots of reviews! Oh and I did curse sorry.

Written-in-hearts- But I like to thank people! Haha kidding but thanks for loving it! I would rock it huh? Cool! I hope so. I love Jara so I know what you mean. What did you think of this chapter…it was different. Thanks again!

Cammiestar58- receptions would be a jot to write. Thanks for the idea and review

Sparksfly16- Thanks! Loved the review!

Ashbod- There oneshots so they aren't connected. Jerome can marry who ever you want him to!

EClarefan4ever- It's fantastic and marvelous you left such an amazing review

AwesomeFace-Really? That's good, I really tried to make it different, so I'm glad I had success! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Is getting married right for me? I mean I'm loyal, but can I really make this big of a commitment and for forever no less? Am I really that honest? Do I really love Alfie enough to marry him? Can I really do this?

All of these questions keep repeating themselves in my head over and over again and it' the most irritating thing. Of course I love Alife, of course I want to marry him! At least…I'm almost positive I want to. I could feel evil little droplets form in my eyes and I quickly blinked them away. Stupid Patricia! There is no reason for me to cry!

"Patricia…is there something you want to talk about?" Mara's calming voice came from behind and I knew she knew I was worried. Or upset. Or whatever the hell I was. Not yet trusting myself to speak I nodded my head. Mara walked over and sat in the armchair right next to me.

She gazed at me steadily for a moment and I began to fidget under her intense gaze. It really would be best for me to open up right now. Mara was my best friend after all, well best friend behind Joy. But I haven't heard from her since… a while ago.

"Mara…it's just that this is the biggest decision I've ever had to make. And I'm not sure if I'm going to make the right one," my words came out desperate and breathy and I didn't like that at all. I'm supposed to be the tough Goth Pixie after all.

Once again Mara gave me one of her deep looks that she has always been good at. She can read people like a book sometimes, and it's not one of my favorite things about her. Mara sighed heavily and I knew she was about to put out some profound words that would only make me more confused.

"But Patricia, you already made your decision," Her words honestly confused me. How had I already made my choice? Mara obviously sensed my confusion and elaborated. "By that I mean, you made your choice when you said yes to his proposal." Strangely her words made sense.

Alfie got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. And I said yes without a second thought. There was no doubt then, so why should there be right now?

"You're right Mara…thanks," whispering this for whatever reason I got up and grabbed my flowers silently. I was going to get married and nothing could stop me. So I walked out of my dressing room and went to my ceremony where nothing could stop our wedding, not even me anymore.

"If there are any objections to the union of Alfred Daniel Lewis and Patricia Veronica Williamson speak now or forever hold you peace," the preacher called out to the church. This was tradition and Alfie and I decided to leave it in just because. What a huge mistake.

"I obbbbbjecttttt!" a loud obnoxious, and obviously sloshed, voice called out from somewhere in the back of the church. Both Alfie and I whipped our heads around to see who would be such an idiot to do something like this.

Standing in the back of the church was Mr. Winkler, our old drama and history teacher from school. "I looouvvvvveeeeeee yaaaaaaaa' purhtyyyyyy Paaaatriiicaa! I looooovvvveeee yaaaaa' loooooooottttts!" his slur was drug out and he stumbled closer and closer to us. This was the creepiest thing that had ever happened to me. That man was our damn teacher! A stupid teacher who betrayed Sibuna and me and know he was here saying he loved me. Jason Winkler knew nothing about love. He didn't know that funny feeling I got around Alfie, or how Alfie could always make me laugh even when I didn't want to. And he didn't know anything about the feeling of trust and safety that went along with someone being loved. What a prat.

Alfie's face was the true picture of despair as he turned to me and whispered "What do we do?". That was a good question. What do you do when your crazy old teacher comes in and objects your wedding? All I knew about objecting to weddings was that unless there was truly a legal loop-hole, people couldn't stop you from getting married. Turning around to the preacher I whispered my plan in his ear. He looked at me happily before nodding his head.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," Alfie looked shocked and confused but went along with it. Nobody was looking at us, everyone was to busy trying to kick Mr. Winkler's arse and muttering amongst themselves.

We kissed happily and smiled sweetly at each other as we silently snuck out of the church, leaving behind all the drunken drama. Now we were happy together and nothing could stop our happiness, not my uncertainties, and not even drunk teachers.

AN/ Wow…not my best. Like really not my best, but hey it's an update. One that took way to long so sorry about that. Next up, and possibly last before I start the after wedding ones, is Trudy and Ade. Thanks water wolf 100 for that idea. Anyway on to review replies!

Water wolf 100- Thanks for thinking it was amazing. Yeah the OOC was very bad…hehe. Thanks for the Trudy and Ade idea too.

Written-In-hearts- I'm glad the emotion came through! Sorry about the long wait for update!

Cammiestar58- Awwwww thank you! And don't worry I plan to! :P

Samcabral- I don't blame you for the dislike of Joy. I kinda agree(well I really do but still!) I'm glad you loved it!

Sk8terchikk- lol! Only if you want him to! ;)

Athena May- Awww only kinda! Just kidding! Thanks so much!

EClarefan4ever- Awesome, cool, nice, kind the list of words to describe your review goes on and on as well!

Forever a mystry- That is a veryyy creative idea! And very in character!

Christian Cadet- Thank you! Potential is something I would be very grateful to have! Yeah I kind of feel bad for Joy as well.

Aleprbla- Pwns are awesome… so your review pwn!

Purple389- Thanks so much! By the way I hope everything works out for you when you get married and you don't have an incident like Nina did.

Nicolette May Summers-Thanks soooo much! My gosh I feel super bad for you. I hate people like that, and I totally get what you mean when you say she's a female dog… I know many many people who are also…female dogs. And I understand about venting in your reviews( I do it to, and let's face it. It's freakin fun!)! Anyway keep…being awesome and cool in your reviews and I will try to be nice and awesome even if it doesn't come naturally to me! :P

Awesomeface- I'm sorry! Really super sorry!


	8. Chapter 8

Trudy's Point of View

I never thought this would happen to me, I mean I'm 32 years old. Marriage never seemed possible after I turned thirty. But then I found Ade, he was absolutely wonderful. Ade swept me off my feet and I fell deeply in love. Honestly it was a tad bit awkward telling all of the kids that we were getting married. I mean I was going to be Fabian's aunt, and with any luck probably Nina's after a while. But I should probably keep that thought to myself.

Glancing at my bridesmaids I grinned to myself. They looked wonderful. Especially Nina. Maybe my future nephew will ask her to step out? Now that I'm going to be his aunt maybe he will take my advice now? Looking at myself in the mirror I smiled happily at myself in the mirror. Being vain isn't something I think is an issue for me but I did have to admit I felt very beautiful right now. The gown fit my curves well as it fell to the floor.

"Trudy are you excited?" Nina came up from behind me, smiling at me happily.

"Oh of course sweetie!" I laughed gaily and I began to fiddle with my dress nervously. Wedding jitters must be getting to me. Tugging on my curls I went off to the bathroom.

Locking the door behind me I began to breath heavily. I was becoming more and more nervous. I was in love with the most amazing man yet here I was, only thirty minutes away from my wedding, and I was having a panic attack. Fanning myself with my hands I tried to calm down. It just wasn't working. A small knock on the door stopped my little freak out for a moment.

"Hello," I croaked out trying to make my voice seem as cheerful as possible. The door knob jiggled and the door opened up. Amber walked into the room looking at me with the most sincerest of looks. She could be somewhat ditsy but she was one of the most caring and sweetest girls to ever walk this Earth.

Amber looked at me up and down before taking a deep breath and walking over to me.

" There's no need to be nervous Trudy. This is only the biggest day of your life, I mean it's not like you're getting married or anything. Wait… never mind!" I smiled in spite of myself. All of my panic fell away as I dissolved into a fit of well deserved giggles. Amber really could cheer someone up, even if she didn't always mean to in the way she did. I linked my arm with her as we walked out of the bathroom.

"Ade Alexander Rutter will you take Gertrude Allison Rehmann to be your loving, devoted wife, through thick and thin, for richer or poorer, and through sickness and health forever to be wed?"

Ade's face became a faint pink color and he smiled.

"I will," he grinned even wider and looked at me lovingly. The priest turned to me.

"Gertrude Allison Rehmann, will you take Ade Alexander Ritter to be your loving devoted husband, through thick and thin, for richer or poorer, and through sickness and health to be forever wed?" My nervous feelings from before were not there anymore and I was completely confident in my answer.

"I will," My face spread into a large grin and I felt like Ade and I were the only people in the room. The priest saying you may now kiss the bride and I now pronounce you husband and wife was only background noise as we leaned in for a sweet kiss. Now we were one whole person and I know there is no better feeling then what I am feeling right now.

Ade and I left the church smiling happily as people tossed rice onto us. From the corner of my eye I saw Jerome and Mara flirt happily and Fabian and Nina share a kiss. I was glad that my wonderful day was bringing all of the kids together. But I was even happier that Ade and I were starting a new exciting and loving life together as husband and wife.

AN/ Once again not the best but Trudy is a difficult person. Kinda. I don't know, but thanks for all the reviews. Hmmm I have one more chapter up my sleeve. So be excited for that one.

Water wolf 101- Thanks a lot. I'm glad I can portray drunk people well. I know enough drunks…kidding. Well not really but still! Thanks again

Written-in-hearts- Okay this wasn't as long as a wait! So thanks, I hope this lived up to your expectations.

EClarefan4ever- Thanks, it's okay if you run out of words. I do that all the time!

Nicolette May Summers- You're in color guard? That's awesome. I have friends who do that and it's really cool and it takes a lot of talent! Way more then I have! Cheerleading is a really demanding sport and I think that it's freaking amazing that you can do all that stuff! Go you! :D But your right, Jerome's face was the best. I started laughing sooooo hard. I'm sorta looking forward/ dreading the season finale. All I can do is hope that Fabian and Nina get together and that there will be a Season 2! Anyway thanks for the review!

Athena May- Thanks a lot. Maybe Mr. Winkler will show up drunk more often…I could see him as an alcoholic.


	9. Chapter 9

Amber's Point of View

"Come on Mick! You can't forget the rings." I called out to my boyfriend Mick. He and I were only 9, but I knew I loved him. Mick was kind-hearted, athletic, and not to mention good-looking. His sun bleached blonde locks always swept off to the side and his hair always accented his light blue eyes perfectly. There was not a flaw on his face. Well actually that might have been a lie depending on who you asked. One measly tooth sat askew in his mouth, but that little imperfection made him all the more perfect in my mind. And today I was giving my heart to this perfect boy. Well not legally, but I knew that once we reached 18 we could, and we would make it official. No matter what happened.

"Don't worry Amber I got them," he ran up next to me and showed me the small blue velvet box that was clasped tightly in his hands.

"Good!" I gave him one of my wide Millington smiles. Although I did not have the good looks Mick possessed, I wasn't as awful looking as I had been back when I was 8 and when I went to the all-girls school Primton Prep. My dirty blonde hair had lightened, turning it into a more honey-suckle and gold color. The glasses I had owned were traded in for contacts and two years with braces had made my once crooked teeth now sit in a nice row. Most traces of baby fat had shed away, the only remaining parts of it resided in my face. Everybody said it made me look adorable, but I was never 100% sure. I just prayed it was so I could look alright for Mick.

I knew for a fact that Mick did not solely like me for my looks. He told me countless of times that I was not only beautiful, but also clever, witty, funny, and smart in my own special way. When he called me smart for the first time I had to ask him to repeat it. So many teachers, family friends, and even my old "friends" had called me stupid, dim-witted, retarded, moronic, and even worse things. They had told me so many times I started to believe it myself. Not only was I hideous looking I was stupid too. But Mick had broken that belief. No I was not dumb. I was smart in my special way. Who else knew what colors paired the bets together, who else got Lacey Cho to ask out Aaron Jacobs, who else, and who else could figure out word puzzles like I could? Nobody could, according to Mick. Mick made my confidence shoot up like a rocket. And I loved him for that.

The peck that landed on my cheek sent shivers down my spine. His arm wrapped around my shoulders and we continued farther down the school path. When we were playing tag one day with Jerome and Alfie we got lost and stumbled upon a small wooden gazebo. Large vines twisted around the worn wooden boards and it was the most romantic place I had ever been to or seen in my entire life. "Can I see them?" I asked as I nuzzled my head on his shoulder.

"Sure you can. During our wedding," he teased me as he patted my hair lightly. I pulled away from him and stuck out my tongue.

"Your so mean! If I can't see them till then let's go! I bet I can beat you down there!" I pushed him playfully and I took off running. My white sundress swayed around me and I was thankful I had worn my short one and not the longer one I had. This one was much easier to play in and it was incredibly pretty yet comfy at the same time.

"Oh a challenge!" he called out as his melodic laugh flew through the air. He pushed forward and ahead of me. "Ha! Come on Amber! Catch me if you can!" I chuckled for only a moment before I continued running. When I was only about afoot behind him I pounced on top of him.

"Oh my God Amber!" his shout was mixed with laughs as we tumbled and rolled down the grassy hill that led to the gazebo. As we came to a stop right before the gazebo I gazed into Mick's eyes. We looked at each other in a way that I can only describe as lovingly. He reached over and grasped onto my hand and pulled me up. "Come on," he smiled at me and my heart melted.

"Okay," we walked into the gazebo. A light drizzle began just as we reached the protective cover of the gazebo. It reminded me of the old classic movie _The Sound of Music. _It had always made me so upset that the boy had left the young girl for the Nazis. But I was positive Mick would never do that. Partly because of the fact that it was not World War 2 and we were in England, and the other part was because of that fact that I knew he really loved me in a way only we could.

Both Mick and I planted our feet firmly on the ground and he took a deep breath.

"Amber Rose Millington, I know we're young and we aren't supposed to know what _love _is. But I know I do. And that's because of you. You are incredibly sweet, even if you don't think you are, you always take my breath away, and you're just amazing. So I promise to marry you some day even if I can't now. So here is this ring for you to rely on until we're old enough," he let go of my hands to open the blue box. Out of it came a small ring that he slipped onto my finger. It wasn't anything fancy. All it had was a thin gold band that held a small opal. It couldn't have cost more then thirty pounds but it meant everything in the world to me.

"Mick, oh Mick, you mean the world to me. You've opened my eyes to things that I didn't expect to ever know. So thank you. And when we can do this for real I know it'll be even more special." I pulled out the ring I had bought for him and put it on his finger. It had a football on it to show that even if I wasn't a fan I would love whatever he would. We both smiled at each other and pressed our lips together for only a moment. If there was a moment I could live in forever it would be this one.

_Of course I couldn't. It lasted for only six years. And then it went down hill. He went with Mara and then I gave Alfie a try. It never worked out for me. It never seemed as magical as Mick and mine's romance had. If only we could be dates and not mates. If only._

**An/This is the last one. :o I'm not sure it turned out as best as it could have but I wanted to do something very innocent and happyish. I hope I got the childlike thing right but I doubt it. It's hard to put myself in that mindset. Hey if you haven't read my story Life After You, I would highly suggest it! And for those who do the chapter will be up as soon as I get it back from my beta! Please leave reviews on this final chapter. I love all of the people who reviewed because you just made it so amazing to write this.**

**Water wolf 100- Um one! I'm glad Trudy's and Ade's wedding was okay.**

**Written-in-Hearts- Hahah cool! But I hope the Life After You story is okay for a sorta sequel.**

**EClarefan4eva- Ha well I hope that day is today!**

**Forever a mystery- Ummm Amber and Mick :P**

**Starlightchick- I'm glad you like it!**

**Cammiestar58- Um nope sorry. :( But I'm glad I kick ass! That'[s what I tell everybody bt nobody believes me!**

**AlwaysAllison- Ohhh yeah me too! But I'm glad you like these!**

**Fabian- Damn that would be good….sorry!**

**RozieIvashkov- I hope this chapter was okay! Umm to answer your question yeah they're pretty much different scenarios!**

**Delena-Spuffy- I'm glad you like it! But if you want to know what happens in the Dutch version with Patricia/Jerome I'll tell you if you want….**


End file.
